Although the specific reasons therefor are not fully understood, it has long been known that magnetic devices will produce a beneficial effect on many fluids, including gas. For example, placing a magnetic device on the fuel line between the fuel pump and the carburetor on an internal combustion engine, such as is used in an automobile or a tractor, will improve engine performance and will also produce a cleaner exhaust emission.
Another example, the placing of magnetic devices on pipes transmitting crude oil will substantially decrease the buildup of paraffin on the interior of the pipes.
The best known example, because it affects every household to some degree, is the incrustation of calcium salts and other compounds in water transmitting installations. After there is sufficient detrimental buildup in the pipes, it becomes necessary to replace the pipes because there is no way of removing the incrustation. The best solution is to prevent the incrustation by magnetically acting on the offending compounds and causing them to be discharged in the flowing water.
A review of the art reveals numerous magnetic devices which have been produced, some of which are obviously more effective than others.